Installation of a console assembly requires numerous bolts or screws to attach the console assembly to the main body of the vehicle. While the bolts or screws provide a secure installation of the console assembly to the vehicle, installation of said bolts is a difficult task to be completed by the assembly line worker. The addition of bolts to attach the console assembly to the main body is time consuming for the assembly line worker and often requires difficult angles to reach the areas requiring the screw or bolt. The difficulty of the addition of bolts or screws makes the assembly line worker's job much more straining and time consuming. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a means for quickly installing a center console without the use of screws or bolts at the installation site.